Megaspinosaurus (species)
Megaspinosaurus, usually called Megaspino for short, is a sentient, dinosaur species. They are a member and the very first created member of the Megaspinosauridae, and was the only member of the family to reach the Space Stage: the second being Morispinosaurus. True to their name, they are off of the real world dinosaur species, Spinosaurus aeypticus. Their Creature Form plays a somewhat large role in the Sporerassic Park series, appearing in just about every installment of the series except 5 installments. However, some of their relatives take their role in 3 of them, technically making making a appearance but in a different form. They once caused a great extinction event on their homeworld of Moritropica millions of years ago. This event also is what made the Megaspinosaurus downsize from the size of their Creature Form to the size they are now. They once lived by the Togedon, Dedede and Jimburuba, but now they only live by the Jimburuba, who they have a alliance with, though at first the two species didn't get along but never had a war until the Megaspinos helped stop a invasion on a Jimburuba colony. The Sporerassic Park series character, Kwargel Lewis, is probably the most well known member of this species. Appearance Original Incarnation Being the first created member of the Megaspinosauridae, Megaspinosaurus set up the body shape that their relatives have. They have long, crocodilian jaws with sharp teeth, nostrils on the tip of their snout and eyes that are scaly around the eye. The eye are lightish-darkish with black, slitted pupils. Their neck is in a S shape, typical of a therapod which Megaspinosaurus is. They are green in color with dark and light green stripes on their body. Their hands have 3 fingers and a thumb and feet similar to those of Dromaeosaurs, unusual for a large therapod. The fingers and toes have sharp claws. They have a medium length tail with a bony, spiky club on it. On their back are 3 scales with 2 of them shaped like a dorsal fin. Since becoming sentient, the Megaspinosaurus's appearance didn't change much besides the fact they got smaller. They wore a hat with an annatae, armor pads on their arms with their empire's symbol and legs and have a backpack on their back. 2013 Incarnation In 2013, they got a update in design. Their new design is basically the same except their arms and neck are longer. Their sentient form's new design didn't change much from the original, minus the backpack. The male and female Megaspinos look alike, but the males are a tad larger and this is true for both of their forms. 2014 Incarnation Biology and Behavior 'Creature' Megaspinosaurus are vicious predators, either alone or in groups. They hunt creatures only that they know they can bring down and eat. Megaspinosaurus are also intelligent, thus they can be seen hunting in groups, usually consisting of 3 adults. A pair of a male and female usually stay together for life, teaching their offspring to hunt like them. Much like lionesses lure prey animals closer to the male lion, young Megaspinos will chase and lure the prey closer to the adults who will kill the prey animal. 'Sentient' Megaspinos are fierce and strong fighters, fighting to the end. They train themselves daily to make sure they are always ready for battle when a war erupts. They highly dislike outsiders and usually don't trust them at first. It takes them a while to trust others, but once they trust that person, they are loyal to them and will get angry if the empire gets attack, the Megaspinos will attack the offender. Name Origin Their name is simply "mega" and "Spinosaurus" together. Role in Adventures Megaspinosaurus commonly appear in a lot of adventures, especially in the Sporerassic Park series, both as a creature and a character. They are the main carnivorous dinosaur in the series and they appeared in about every installment to date with the exception of some of them. However, in some of their absences, a fellow Megaspinosaurid has their role. Oftenly, the Megaspinosaurus usually has more health than the other creatures or it is completely invincible, thus cannot be defeated. In the installments the Megaspino isn't present but one of their relatives are, the same holds true for them as well. Regardless, this somewhat technically gives the Megaspino a appear in the adventure, just in a different form. Sentient, soldier Megaspinosauruses appear in the Federation Chronicles series, they are mainly cameos but Sharlaw has a major role in this series. 'Appearances' 'Sporerassic Park Series' Sporerassic Park Sporerassic Park 2 Sporerassic Park 3 Sporerassic Park Site B Sporerassic Park: Ice Age (Dr. Lewis only) Sporerassic Park 4 Sporerassic Park The Lost World: Sporerassic Park Sporerassic Park: Permian (Dr. Lewis only) Sporerassic Park: Triassic (not physically, Macargerya appears) Sporerassic Park: Jurassic (same as Sporerassic Park: Triassic) Sporerassic Park: Cretaceous Unnamed Installment (not physically, but Wintosaurus and Frostaspinoshi does) 'Federation Chronicles Series' Federation Chronicles Episode 1 Federation Chronicles Episode 2 Federation Chronicles Episode 3 'Misc. Adventures' 'Federation Doomsday Federation Madness! Sadorah's Quest Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Megaspinosaurus_Cell_Ancestor.png|The cell ancestor of the Megaspinosaurus File:Megaspinosaurus_Ancestor.png|Megaspinosaurus's early land ancestor (Macargerya is actually their true ancestor) Megaspinosaurus 2.png|Artwork of a creature Megaspinosaurus by Hellraptor LBT Megaspinosaurus.png|A Megaspinosaurus in Land Before Time style Megaspinosaurus___Request_by_Death_Black_Wyvern.jpg|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus by Death Black Wyvern let__s_rough_up_a_party_by_chameleonraptor-d356wa6.jpg|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus and a Jimburuba by ChameleonRaptor File:Megaspinosaurus.jpg|Megaspinosaurus's old creature form design. File:Tribal_Megaspinosaurus.jpg|A sentient Megaspinosaurus in tribal clothing with the species' old design File:Space_Stage_Megaspinosaurus_2.png|Megaspinosaurus's original Space Stage design File:Megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d41oiq3.png|Megaspinosaurus drawn by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Rq_dededeman7_by_geekgilmu-d41ewga.jpg|Megaspinosaurus drawn by GeekGilmu File:Megaspinosaurus_by_prehistorickoopa37-d4apkfn.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus by prehistorickoopa37. File:Megaspino_by_mom1995577-d3eygb0.png|Megaspinosaurus drawn by mom1995577 File:R_megaspinosaurus_by_camichuriin-d4ftazq.png|Megaspinosaurus drawn by Camichuriin File:Megaspinosaurus_creature_form.png|The Megaspinosaurus's creature form with the species updated design. File:Megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4jqt2h.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus in a Sporerassic Park enclosure by koshechkazlatovlaska File:SP_Megaspino_Icon_2.png|The Sporerassic Park icon for Megaspinosaurus. File:Megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4k281x.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus breaking out of it's Sporerassic Park enclosure by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4l580c.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4l5fjm.png|Artwork of a sentient Megaspinosaurus by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Giant_megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4lzzmz.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus pursuing a pair of Gallimimus by koshechkazlatovlaska File:B_day_megaspinosaurus_by_scatha_the_worm-d4mcy06.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus by Scatha-the-worm File:Little_megaspino_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4mewe1.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Giant_megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4mqboa.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus having caught a Gallimimus by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4loeul.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4nc2cv.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus with a Sporerassic Park Safari Explorer by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Rq_megaspino_killing_paracresto_by_prehistorickoopa37-d4nmh5m.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus with a carcass of a Paracrestosaurus and a live Troodon by prehistorickoopa37. File:Sporerassic_park_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4nn31z.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus with 2 Brachiostompers, 2 Dilophoshis, 3 Shiraptors and a Sporerassic Park Safari Explorer by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Dinosaurs_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4nuc1y.png|Artwork of a adult and baby Megaspinosauruses, a Paracrestosaurus, 3 Shiraptors and 3 Compsognathuses by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Giant_megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4opdmv.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus and 2 Sporerassic Park Safari Explorers by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4pbwah.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Dinosaurs_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4pwcvm.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus and 3 Paracrestosauruses by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Megaspinosaurus_and_tricerasaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4rkq0l.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus and a Tricerasaurus by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Megaspinosaurus_and_jimburuba_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4o39nx.png|Artwork of a sentient Megaspinosaurus and a sentient Jimburuba by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Dinosaurs_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4tjrcg.png|Artwork of 3 Megaspinosauruses and 2 Paracrestosauruses by koshechkazlatovlaska Trivia *They are the very first species I created in Spore. *The second part of binomal name comes from the dinosaur I based them off of: Spinosaurus aegyptiacus. *Because of Megaspinosaurus's creature form's reoccuring role in the Sporerassic Park series, the Megaspinosaurus is considered the series' main dinosaur despite it doesn't appear in 5 installments. However, some of their relatives take their place in the installments that Megaspinosaurus isn't present. **Macargerya, the Megaspinosaurus's ancestor, takes their role in Sporerassic Park: Triassic and Sporerassic Park: Jurassic. **Wintosaurus, a relative of Megaspinosaurus, takes their role in the unnamed installment of the Sporerassic Park series. Frostaspinoshi will appear too. **Unlike the T. Rexes in the Jurassic Park series, Megaspinosaurus does not have motion-sensitive eyesight, this makes the Megaspinosaurus a tad more dangerous. The same is true for all of their relatives. *Out of the 8 Empire Species, the Megaspinosaurus and Togedon are the only sentient dinosaur species. They are also the only two species who have gotten smaller in size too. *Megaspinosaurus is the largest carnivorious dinosaur species in the Sporerassic Park series, however it is not the biggest creature. They are only surpassed in size by Brachiostomper. Category:Empire Species Category:Carnivorious Species Category:Megaspinosaurids Category:Dinosaurian Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Non-poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:First Created Member of a Family Category:Sporerassic Park Dinosaur Species Category:Apex Predators Category:Updated Species Category:Sentient Megaspinosaurids Category:Sentient Dinosaur Species Category:Codenamed Species Category:Theropods Category:Species of Moritropica